The Competition to Win
by Sean112
Summary: A Wizardry Battle is launched, & it needs 3 tributes for each school. Before entering the Batlle Arena, they will enter a maze individually to find the Wizardry Cup, or the transporter to the arena. Can the tributes survive the challenges of the battle?


**CHAPTER 1**

"Harry, wake up. Harry!", Hermione was knocking on Harry's window. She was with Ron and Ginny Weasley , both riding in his flying car. The flying car is driven by Molly, Ron's mother. "It seems that Harry didn't hear a thing" Ron said. "Press the horn." she said. Molly pressed the horn of the car, and Hermione was knocking loudly. Harry woke up like he was in an emergency situation. Seeing that it was still a little bit bright and it was way too early, he started to frown, "What is wrong? It is still 9:00 in the morning. What's the matter?". "What's the matter? You need to pack up your things right now. We're about to go now, the train leaves at exactly 11:00, don't you remember?" Ginny reminded.

"What? Oh! I almost forgot. Sorry." Harry said surprisingly. "It's okay. Besides it is way too early before 11. We're giving you enough time for fixing up your things." Hermione said. "Ron and I would just stay at your front door. Call…". Harry interrupted Hermione with her words, "No. You may go in. There are some chips on the table and lemonade, if you want some." Harry said. "Oh sure, I'm starving." Ron replied immediately.

Harry got the door key and gave it to Hermione. After they entered, he started packing up. He got his big bag and placed it at the top of his bed. He started to choose his clothes. One by one, he folded them and place it in the bag, making sure that it would fit. Also, he got some robes and made sure that it would fit in the bag. From the treasure chest, he gathered some trunk items which may be necessary, and got another bag which will he place these. From the top of his clothes in the closet, he got his wand and placed it at the bottom of his trunk item bag. Just then he saw the picture of his mom. He suddenly remembered the day when he was transported by the bewitched Triwizard Cup to Voldemort. By that time, he also remembered how Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory, another Hogwarts student which is part of the competition. He, mostly, remembered the words from his mom during that day. It really helped him of surviving there.

. . . . .

Hermione and Ron was staying downstairs and waiting for Harry to finish packing up. Hermione was walking back and forth, like she was anxious of something. Ginny was reading a book from Harry's shelf beside the table. On the other hand, Ron and Molly was drinking, and eating chips. Hermione started to wonder. She thought of what is Harry doing upstairs, and what takes him so long. Just then, Ron stood up for another glass of lemonade and a pack of Doritos. "What's the problem? Seems like you're thinking of something." Ron asked. "Oh, nothing. I just wonder of what takes Harry so long." she replied. Just then, Harry went downstairs , carrying 2 bags and his owl. "Harry!" they both said. Ron ran to help him carry a bag. "So, are you ready?" Hermione asked. "Yes." he answered.

Hermione opened the door and they came next. Ron checked the time as he placed the bag on the floor. "It's 10:00. We've got an hour to move on." He opened the back portion of the car and placed the bags in there. Harry went in the car as Ron closed the back part. "All set, we're ready to go." Molly said. Ron went in and she started the engine. She made the car invisible and moved on.

While on the way, Hermione was explaining something. "According to other fellow Gryffindor house members, Septima Vector, our Arithmancy teacher, will be lessening the large amounts of home works for the Hogwarts students." "Oh thank God!" Ron said. "Also, according to others, an important announcement will be made for the entire Hogwarts family must hear from Dumbledore." she added. "And what would that announcement be?" Harry asked. "I don't know. But they said that that would be the main subject for this year. Why don't we just wait for it and just talk about it in the train later?" Ginny said. And they all became silent.


End file.
